Raw Meat/Walkthrough
This is the walkthrough for Raw Meat, the first level in the episode Shrapnel City in Duke Nukem 3D. This walkthrough is based on the Piece of Cake (easy) difficulty. Walkthrough Raw Meat progresses through a sushi restaurant, ending in a flaming building looking out at a bank. You start off on a roof outside the restaurant, with (If you didn't continue from Lunar Apocalypse) only a Pistol. Turn to your right to see a block of windows. Open the middle one to reveal a Devastator Weapon. Pick it up, and walk towards the edge of the building. An Enforcer will appear, but don't waste your Devastator ammo. If you're lucky, as he appears, run towards him and shoot him and he'll fall off the edge of the building to his death. After killing him, jump down and pick up the health on the left of the ramp leading into the restaurant. Two Troopers will start shooting you from behind. Take care of them, then run to where the sign is. There's a small ledge, so jump on to it and run across to pick up the Chaingun Cannon and an Atomic Health. Jump down, and then into the water (If you jump into the right hand pool, it's slightly easier). There's a shark here, so kill it. Swim towards the small hole in the wall, and pick up the Pipebombs that are here. Swim back to where the shark was, and look through the gap underneath the ramp. There should be a few Protozoid Slimer eggs here, so lob a pipebomb over, and float to the surface. By now you'll need air. Then detonate it, and go back down to check for remains. If there is anything left, shoot it with your pistol. Go back up, then go up the ramp. Two Enforcers should jump over the small wall, so deal with them and jump over the wall. There is a small corridor, with a crack in the wall at the end. Go and pick up the pipebombs and the atomic health at the end of the corridor, then throw a pipebomb at the crack and step well back. Detonate it, and a series of explosions will occur. A small tunnel will open up, leading back to the right hand pool outside. Go through here, since you can't jump over the wall again. Go back up the ramp, and into the restaurant. Be careful, because at the other end is a Turret on the wall. Shoot it, then look to your left. On the small sticking out part of the wall next to the brown sign is some pistol ammo. Pick it up, then spin around so you're looking at the wall that was behind you. It should have opened up, showing some shotgun ammo. Pick it up, then turn around so you're looking at the red geisha statue. The wall to the top left of her is an invisible one, so jump through it to obtain the first real secret of the level. Come out of there, and you'll probably be attacked by a few troopers. Kill them, and go into the first room. Pick up the Medkit that's on the table there, and go into the second room. In here is a trooper and a shotgun, and on the left wall is a secret compartment with a jetpack in it. When you're done in here, enter room three. In this room is just a table, but step onto it and it lowers into the floor, revealing a small hole. Go inside, and there is a switch and a screen. Look at the screen if you wish, but you need to flick the switch to continue the level. Flick it, and go out where some more troopers will be. Kill them and look at the poster of the woman. Open the lower part of the picture and the whole thing will lower into the ground, showing the Shrinker and also the second secret. Go to the end of the corridor and you'll see a menu board with a handprint on it. Press down the handprint, and it will open. Go inside and you will get some Armor. The next secret is in the fourth room. Pick up whatever's in here, and look at the crack in the wall. Throw a pipebomb next to it, go out of the room, close the door, run away, then detonate it. After the explosions have finished, go into the room (Or just go into the hole from the outside) and into the hole, where you'll find some shrinker ammo and health. Watch out for the fire though, it could hurt a lot. Also, when you go out (Via the hole in the wall outside) the explosions should have blown a vase up. Look on the floor, because there will be some Night Vision Goggles, so be sure to pick these up. Go to the room at the other side of the corridor, the one covered in vines. Inside are a few troopers, an abundance of slimer eggs, and a load of alien mines, as well as a ton of women. It's incredibly hard to kill all the enemies without either blowing up the mines, killing everything or shooting the women by accident. You might as well shoot the mines, then take out the troopers (If any of them survive). If you walk onto the tables in the corners, Troopers and Octabrains will spawn the opposite sides of the room. If you want, get the things in the corners (There is health and ammo on the tables), kill the enemies, and go into the small room behind the curtain door. 2 Enforcers should be waiting for you, so open the door and quickly lob a pipebomb in. Step back and detonate it, and go back inside. There's a small hatch, so if you go over to it (And open it if it's not already open) and pick up the blue key card. Press the switch on the wall next to you, and the door will open in front of you. It's not really necessary but can be done if wished to. Return to the blue key door (Next to the door into the room where the Troopers, eggs, etc. were) and open it. Standing there will be a Pig Cop, so the best weapon here would be the shrinker. Go into the club first, and onto the dance stage where 'Exotica' is. More pig cops will appear behind you, so get rid of them too. When they are dead look behind the right hand side speaker on the stage, where an RPG is situated. Pick it up, then go out of the karaoke room. Or, if you want to, use the microphone to hear Duke start singing 'Born To Be Wild'. After you've finished paying the stripper and singing, go out of there. Go into the sushi bar, where some food will be circling round on a small pool of water. If you wait long enough, some items should float past, such as shrinker and devastator ammo, atomic health and steroids. When you've got that stuff, go across to a small cupboard next to the floor. Open it and pick up the night vision goggles, but DON'T go out yet. Look around for some writing and then use it. The back wall will open up, revealing more items. Grab these, then come out and look at the white wall in front of you. Click the bloody handprint on the wall, and a compartment will open up on the wall near you. Go in there for some freezer ammo, then head for the double doors. Go through to enter the kitchen, but be careful; a few enforcers will more than likely be here. Kill them, then look in the room near the back for a bit of ammo, and in the compartment just outside the room is a medkit. Get these, then look for a brown cupboard. Open the doors to get some RPG ammo, and the seventh secret. Then, look next to the bath/sink thing. There's a tiny compartment with a bit of steam in it, but also an atomic health. Pick it up if you wish, then jump in the water. When you're down here, swim a bit further down and you might get attacked by a few octabrains. Annoying, yes, but if you're lucky they don't always spawn. When you reach a big door, use the control panel next to it and it will open to a horde of slimer eggs and angry-looking octabrains. Kill all of them, then swim over to the red key. Pick it up, then you have 2 choices. You can either retrace your steps to get to the red key door, or just go through the gate at the end. That'll take you back to the start pool, where the shark, pipebombs, etc. were. A few octabrains are here now, but they shouldn't pose too much of a threat. Get rid of them, then just go back to the kitchen. There's a small ramp leading down to the red key door, and some pistol ammo. Use the key to open the door (Kind of obvious). On the left is a control panel that opens out to the pool that the red key was in. Out here is a pistol and scuba gear, which can help with the aliens underwater. When you're done here, go back in and up the ramp. When you get to the top, the building next to you will explode, opening a passageway. Go in here to find some health, as well as the Nuke Button. There's a small crack in the wall too, and if you look out you can see part of the next level, Bank Roll. Tips Other features Level contents Category:Walkthroughs